starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Energized Plasma Shroud (Timeline B)
Energized Plasma Shroud (EPS) technology, pioneered in the early 4120s, is a weapons system intended to provide superior versatility to standard blaster weaponry. Used almost exclusively by the Fourth Galactic Republic, the technology (occasionally referred to as "energy sheath") is exclusive to Sargasso Arms and the Mendilii Arms Corporation (MAC). Operation EPS weapons function by enveloping a solid projectile, generally a plastic or metal bullet, in - as the technology's name implies - energized plasma. Though essentially an evolution of a technique long used in concussion missile systems, as well as Wookie bowcasters, that technique had never garnered much attention, and attempts to apply it to fully-automatic infantry weapons had previously fell short of expectations. EPS systems succeeded where their predecessors failed not because they are revolutionary, but because they are refined and practical. Because the weapon system propels not only a slug but its plasma shroud as well, it effectively functions as both an energy weapon and a projectile weapon. The end result is a remarkably versatile system, with the physical projectile able to penetrate defensive energy shields and the plasma shroud able to cut through armor. Variations The actual term "EPS" refers only to the method used to envelop a bullet in plasma; as such, there is considerable variety among EPS weaponry. The bullet can be composed of various materials, though assorted metals are used in nearly all currently-produced weapon systems, as magnetism tends to hold the plasma shroud in place quite well. The plasma used in the system can also vary widely, from armor-piercing heat-based plasma to "tamer", non-lethal plasma capable of stunning its target with a mild electric jolt. Propulsion Early weapons that fired EPS rounds tended to use traditional explosive cartridges to propel their rounds. However, these cartridges are bulky and require extremely large magazines to be practical in combat. This propulsion method began to be phased out in 4123, when the MC17 assault rifle was introduced. The MC17, a coilgun, used an entirely new system wherein its bullets were propelled magnetically, by the same electromagnetic system used to wrap the bullet in plasma. The result was the complete elimination of cartridges in the weapon, with negligible increased size, as the bullet's propulsion system was already in place. Coilguns quickly became standardized, enabling a reduction in magazine size and an increase in caliber over gas-propelled weapons without sacrificing magazine capacity or increasing weight. History Prior to the development of EPS weaponry, Sargasso and MAC were both minor weapons manufacturers, their products finding only limited use by planetary governments and mercenary organizations. However, both companies believed that the blaster - tens of millennia old - was in dire need of replacement, and were convinced there was some way to outperform the ancient weapon. In 4119, both companies' Research branches almost simultaneously perfected the concept of the Energized Plasma Shroud weapon system. Pre-Republic By 4121, both companies were selling operational EPS weapons. Issues with the capacity and size of magazines, which had to contain both the weapon's bullets and the plasma they were to be wrapped in, prevented these early models from seeing more than moderate success. Despite this, however, the novelty of the designs catapulted Sargasso and MAC onto the galactic stage. When the introduction of coilguns in 4123 solved all magazine-related issues in a single stroke, EPS weapons became wildly popular, seeing adoption by a variety of planetary governments (including most of the future founders of the Fourth Republic). Only the high cost of EPS ammunition prevented the major governments of the galaxy from adopting the new type of weapon. New Horizons In 4128, the Fourth Republic was formed. Mendilos, home of MAC, was one of the five founding star systems; it was wholly unsurprising when the Republic announced its intentions to update its arsenal with EPS weaponry. The Mendilii Arms Corporation's MC17 assault rifle and MC25 battle rifle became the standard-issue service rifles of the Marine Corps and Army respectively. Sargasso Arms recognized the possibility it could take advantage of the Republic's taste for EPS systems, and entered its designs into a series of contests held by the Republic's Department of Defense. Ultimately, Sargasso would secure contracts to produce the SA-080/s SMG, as well as the SA-082 pistol in both 12.7mm and 9mm calibers, for the Republic. War is Good for Business The fledgling Republic was, within a few months of its founding, thrust into open war with the galaxy's superpower, the CIUS. This war resulted in staggering contracts for the two EPS-producing companies, as the Republic desperately needed to replace aging its infantry weapons with the new, top-of-the-line EPS systems. As such, both Sargasso Arms and MAC expanded rapidly, in size as well as market share, to become the galaxy's dominant weapon manufacturers. The rise to prominence of Sargasso Arms and MAC coincided with the decline of several of the galaxy's other weapons manufacturers, largely because the blaster-favoring CIUS already had top-of-the-line weapons and had no need to upgrade them during the war. The weakened market for blasters was further damaged by the CIUS's post-war collapse into anarchy. As a result, most blaster-producing corporations have been subject to huge drops in stock, as well as widespread layoffs. Modern blaster manufacturers, with the exception of the still-active BlasTech corporation, market their wares largely to the civilian market, avoiding the cornered military market altogether. Post-War Since the war, both EPS-producing corporations have taken advantage of their dominion over the weapons market to invest in upgrading their existing technology. The Republic has completely phased out the original versions of their standard-issue MAC service rifles in favor of upgraded -A1 variants, and Sargasso Arms is investigating experimental methods of silencing EPS weapons. Both companies, though now past their period of rapid expansion, are expected to - through Republic-ordained upgrades - hold a majority of the market share well into the future. Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Fourth Republic